Predators Among Savages
by echo2794
Summary: Bounty Hunter by day, Pimp by night; Kakuzu is a busy man. So busy he needs a new man to help work as pimp. The man for this task: Hidan. Will he be up for the challenge? There may be more to the job then he thinks...Yaoi ahead. ItaHida will be a main pair. More pairs definitely to come. AU. Co-written by Echo2794 and Mettlei
1. Chapter 1

**Echo's An: Hey all, :) So, when I was supposed to be working on my stories I was procrastinating XD and while chatting somehow me and Mettlei came up with this glorious little idea for a story. She's an awesome writer so, if you're one of my readers, definitely check out her stories! And yes, this story is co-written between us, so we switch back and forth. I hope it seems natural, I think it does though. We worked hard and I think it's pretty good. Warning, it isn't my usual story as my readers know but I love it ;D yaoi and fun times ahead~ Enjoy and review to tell us if our collab is a success. More chapters to come if ya'll like it! :D**

**Now a word from Mettlei... :D**

_An: hey guys, I hope you all enjoy the story... I personally think it's going to be pretty damn good. Enjoy... _

* * *

"You've been seeming down lately Daddy..." The young blonde said, walking around the desk in the dimly lit room. Her hips swayed naturally with each step, learned after years of seduction. The man sitting in the large leather chair behind the desk grunted in response and leaned back, pulling his black hood and mask off. He had a pure black suit on and a gold chain around his neck. She was in a short red skirt and lace black tube top, her red bra showing through the see-through material. Her tall red stiletto heels clicked against the wood floor as she moved to his side and sat sideways across his lap.

"I'm just exhausted. I work all day in the bounty hunter business and all night here with you girls. When am I supposed to sleep?" He sighed, leaning back as she turned in his lap to straddle him and rubbed his muscular chest through his suit. Kakuzu's eyes closed half from exhaustion and half from the lust his girls sparked in him. "Ino..." he groaned as she bit his neck, her hips rocking against his.

"I don't know Daddy. Maybe bring another man in to help with us?" She asked, blushing when he gripped her sides.

"Who could I trust with you girls? And who else could even be a good pimp nowadays? Any man would just keep you all for themselves and not treat it like a business. I doubt I could find a-ah!" He moaned out when the blonde dropped to her knees in front of him.

With sure moves Ino undid the man's belt, the slim fingers fighting the buckle till it came undone, her small hand laid on her boss's crotch rubbing it in small firm circles feeling it get harder under her hand. Kakuzu looked down at his blonde underling, his breaths starting to come heavier, the hand felt nice and since this was far from the first time he knew what's going to happen next, he anticipated and wished the blonde would hurry up, he needed this.

The young woman looked up at Kakuzu's dual-colored eyes giving the man a faked coy smile, knowing full well how he liked it, she pulled out the straining erection receiving a hiss from Kakuzu, the strong hips bucked up into her hand as she gave the hard and hot organ a firm squeeze.

Kakuzu's head fell back and his body relaxed visibly as a hot, divine and little tongue lapped at his manhood, Swirling around the tip just to dip inside the slit giving him a shock of pleasure.

"Relax...I'm gonna take care of you daddy..." with that said she opened her mouth wide sinking forwards, taking the hard flesh into her hot mouth applying suction instantly, her boss groaning was her encouragement even though she knew she was good at this, she relaxed her throat feeling the big and thick flesh rubbing it as she did her best to please the powerful man, her tongue rubbed the underside and her mouth was filling with a salty tang, but she didn't mind she started bobbing her head feeling a big hand connect with her skull, pushing her down.

"Take it all, Ino...ah yeah, like that...good girl." the pimp groaned out never taking his hand off of the blonde hair, he only used it to push the woman down on his needy erection more, pleased to see the pretty lips stretching around his length, he would come soon he had had a hard day and this was just what he needed, especially if Ino was the one pleasing him, the girl just had no gag reflex it seemed and it allowed him to buck his hips upwards hard and fast till he was humping the pretty face while using his hands in the blonde locks to intensify the force.

"Nnn yeah...swallow me down."

Ino felt the strong hand keeping her down, her nose meeting hoarse black pubic hair, Kakuzu's scent attacking her brain making her suck harder, she managed to look up at her boss as she kept sucking feeling the pre-cum slide down her throat and she did swallow being a good girl just like the man wanted, a moan vibrating through her when she saw Kakuzu's eyelashes flutter in enjoyment.

It turned into a frantic chase for pleasure after that, Kakuzu grabbed a good fistful of shiny well kept hair as he fucked the girls face gasping and groaning in the sweet pleasure, his cock was twitching in the hot mouth and he let a satisfied little smile play on his lips.

"Drink it up." he instructed and then watched the blonde do just what he had ordered as he came undone, his seed spurting into the welcoming mouth, he heard Ino swallow his juices before he pulled the girl off of his sated cock, his body relaxed and pleased, he watched the bright pink tongue clean his manhood with gentle laps and sucks before she tucked him back into his pants, redoing his belt.

Panting, Kakuzu leaned back and relaxed. Ino stood licking her lips and resumed her seat on him, sighing with contentment. Kakuzu's eyes closed finally, his head leaning back to try to actually sleep. His breathing slowed as the blonde relaxed against him as well, but they were soon interrupted by the door slamming open, almost flying off the hinges. Kakuzu sat up startled then growled in anger.

"What?" He snarled, his eyes meeting the violet ones of Hidan. The silver haired man walked forward, slamming the door behind him again, causing Kakuzu and his young companion to flinch. Kakuzu glared as he watched him take a seat in the smaller black leather chair before his desk. The light from the small shaded lamp barely illuminated the three, but the lust in the violet eyes was clear as day. He felt Ino shift in his lap, her breath was oddly quick. The man's affect on her was surprising. She really must have been attracted.

Finally turning his gaze back to Hidan, he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I need something to fuck." He said bluntly, Ino gasped in surprise then giggled a bit at the men, obviously flirting. The man looked at her and smirked almost dangerously then looked to Kakuzu.

"Okay... what are your preferences?" He asked. It seemed the man liked blondes but it's hard to tell with people. They say the oddest preferences... leather and chains and such...

"I don't give a fuck... A beautiful woman... man, whatever! Someone..." He said, his urgency calming a bit but still there. Kakuzu nodded, hiding his surprise. He never did think of using men for jobs other than pimps... It would bring in more money.. He looked to the side, planning how to get men to agree to such a job. He sighed inwardly when he heard Hidan coughing obnoxiously.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking.. I guess I can find you a girl-"

"I'll take him." The little seductress on his lap interrupted him, contrary to her usual obedience. He looked down at her with surprised eyes but she didn't see, her gaze was locked with the platinum haired man across the desk.

Kakuzu moved his hands off the girl, letting her stand and walk to Hidan, instantly straddling him. Hidan smiled down at her and she stared up at him, Kakuzu noticed her breathing was quickening. The man definitely had an affect on her. He had to admit, he was gorgeous. Seducing violet eyes, heart stopping grin. His face was definitely masculine and it was obvious he would be a demanding lover. Kakuzu knew from experience Ino liked that. His body wasn't bad either. He was definitely built but not to a bothersome point, his muscled arms were clear in his tight black button up shirt. He couldn't see anything else with Ino sitting on him, but he didn't need to. His gaze was drawn to the wad of cash the man threw on his desk before standing, his hands on Ino's thighs to keep her legs around his waist as he walked out. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck, scared to fall but her eyes were filled with excitement when Kakuzu saw them for a brief moment before they disappeared down the hall, the door swinging closed.

Sitting back, the money lover began counting the cash on his desk. The man definitely overpaid, not that he minded. The sound of cash sliding between his fingers was interrupted by a loud squeal followed by a masculine growl. Kakuzu moved his feet onto the desk, pleased the two took the room beside his desk, he loved the blondes moans with a passion.

Soon his office was filled with moans and grunts, making the tired pimp shuffle in his seat. Ino never was that loud usually with customers, she really wasn't faking anything. He could hear the man talking to her, and she was responding with the pleading voice she usually only used for him. Kakuzu sat up and laid his cash on the desk carefully. The man was good. Obviously the girls would obey him...

Soon Kakuzu returned to relaxing in his chair, thinking of how to make more money. He tried to sleep, but Ino's screams kept him just on the edge of his dream world. He settled with just day dreaming.. imagining his little blonde, her eyes lidded with lust and her mouth parted as she pants...

Hearing the door open, he sat up quickly realizing he must have fell asleep. Hidan carried Ino in, who he had redressed and was asleep in his arms, her hair had been released from her ponytail and was cascading down her back and shoulders. She was set in the small chair and Hidan looked at him smiling, his expression content and tired.

"She really is a good fuck..." Hidan commented, "Was the cash enough?"

"Yeah it was." Kakuzu smirked, watching the man. " I have a business opportunity um, Hidan." He said, remembering his name from when Ino screamed it in the other room. Hidan laughed a bit and nodded, stepping back to lean against the wall.

"Alright, go ahead." He responded, his smirk never leaving.

"I need a new man around here. One I can trust with all the girls and future workers while still keeping it a clean business. Of course this job entails cash, women, and unlimited sex; but it is a job, and a hard one. I've had men come in and try to pay with fake cash, you have to be able to spot a criminal. I've also had to fight men off my girls when they tried to take more then the girls wanted to give. My girls are given respect. Finally, the main part of the job is to make money, can you do that?" Kakuzu asked, eying Hidan as the smirk grew on the man's face.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm not one to lose a fight, and I wouldn't let nobody hurt them. What's the catch though? Sounds too good to be true." Kakuzu chuckled, the man was smarter then he looked.

"Fine, there is one. What you said earlier, about a man. I don't have any men here, just the girls, and I don't think I would be able to get one to agree. If you can get a beautiful male to agree to this line of work, you're in." Kakuzu said. Hidan smiled.

"I'll be back by morning!" He left, waving his hand. Kakuzu shook his head chuckling. Hidan was too cocky, getting someone to agree to whore themselves wasn't an easy task, especially a male. He honestly doubted Hidan would ever be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo's An: :) well, we've gotten great feedback so we made this one here extra long :D I hope you all enjoy and as you all know reviews are lovely :)**

_Meti's an: thank you all for reviewing and for liking it so far... I hope you enjoy this chapter as well... _**  
**

* * *

Leaving the brothel, Hidan thought back to the offer the pimp had laid on the table... unlimited sex...cash... He had to get in. But the tanned man was right, getting a male to sell his body like that would be hard, especially because it would be for other men... He needed a beer to plan this one..

Walking to his favorite club and bar, Hidan noticed a small figure walking down the street, counting a small wad of cash. Walking a bit slower to gain a look, Hidan had to stop dead in his tracks seeing the figure walk into the light. It was a young man, and a gorgeous one...

His attention was grabbed by the drastic contrasts, the long deep black hair around a beautifully and flawlessly pale face, the dark eyes were alluring, the long eyelashes giving the man an effeminate look, Hidan had seen many cute guys around but they couldn't compare and this one wasn't exactly cute...not with that kind of outfit anyway.

The stranger was lean and lithe all through, the forms delicate and neat. The tight crimson shirt the beautiful man was wearing practically screamed for attention with the top buttons left undone, as if that wouldn't be enough there was a delicious stripe of skin showing where the shirt ended and the black leather pants didn't start yet... Hidan hummed under his nose observing the little belly button.

But those pants! Hidan couldn't help but stare...they were sinfully tight, showing him the exact form of everything...the slender legs, the delicate curves on the delicious looking hips. If he could, he would stop time just to circle around the heavenly being and take in everything, burn the image in his brain because there was no way he would be presented with someone more beautiful...ever.

Finally ripping his gaze from the raven-haired beauty's body, he looked into the coal black eyes. He looked tired, it was easy to assume he must work at the club. His apparel was obviously intended to bring in more tips. The dark eyes were looking to him worried, he realized then he must have been staring for a while.

"Uh... Hey." Hidan said, waving lamely. "What's your name?"

"Itachi." He responded, nodding his head at Hidan. The platinum haired man was starting to freak him out... why was he staring like that?

"Cool...I'm Hidan. You work at the club right? Is that what you made tonight?" Hidan asked, hoping he wasn't scaring him off. He always sucked at small talk. Itachi nodded slowly, staring at the man defensively. He knew he was too tired to fight after working such a shift, he hoped the violet-eyed stranger didn't want the money. Hidan seemed just as nervous though, like he really wanted to ask a question.

"Yeah... I take my tips home each night, on top off my weekly minimum pay, why?" Itachi asked. Hidan was worried, the guy seemed to need cash, but he didn't want to insult him. He seemed so fragile..

"Well, would you care to earn some more?" Hidan asked, walking forward and trying to smile sincerely, he hoped it worked..

"How?" Itachi asked. Whatever the man wanted, he needed the money.

"There's a building down the road there, a business called 'Akatsuki' is in it...you ever seen it?" Hidan shuffled his feet, getting more awkward by the second. Itachi eyed him suspiciously.

"The whore-house? What are you a scout for them?" He said defensively. How dare this guy think he's a whore...

"Yeah, well... they're looking for men to work for them... I think you would definitely make good money. If you're interested..." Hidan said. Itachi scoffed and turned back to the street, looking down the road to wait for a break to cross the road. He hated how he already had to be hit on all day to make some coins, he couldn't imagine going any further than a wink... how dare the platinum haired man think he would stoop so low...

About to cross the road, Itachi stopped when he heard the soft beeping tune of his cell phone. Checking it, he automatically answered, it was his younger brother.

"Big brother?" The small voice asked on the other end, he smiled instantly. He loved Sasuke dearly, since their parents died when Sasuke was just a baby he had been raising him. He never got to go to school because he had to take any job he could to afford their small apartment and enough food to get by...

"Yes Sasuke?" He responded.

"What should I eat?" The young Uchiha asked, concern in his tone. "There is only one cup of ramen in the whole house!"

"Eat that then."

"But big brother... what will you eat?" He sighed, his younger brother always worried, even when he tried so hard for him not to know of their own poverty.

"I will manage Sasuke. I got some cash today at work..." He answered. Sasuke's breath was loud on the other side, he could tell his younger brother was crying... "Sasuke? What is it?"

"Brother, the landlord came to the door... He said if you don't pay the rent tomorrow we will be kicked out. I know you worked an extra shift for rent money and you aren't going to buy food... when did you eat last brother?" Sasuke asked, obviously holding back sobs. Itachi sighed and looked at the crumpled bills in his hand.

"A...A while... Look," He looked to Hidan, who was turned away pretending not to listen, "I...found another job. I promise I'll get extra money tonight and you and me will eat together tomorrow, and you can make sure I eat every bite, okay?" He said, trying to sound strong. He heard Sasuke calm down on the other side.

"Right! I didn't know..I'm sorry I doubted you big brother! Forgive me?" Sasuke asked cutely. Itachi chuckled and couldn't help smiling.

"Of course. Now, eat the ramen. I'll be back by morning..." He said, hanging up after saying goodbye. Turning to Hidan, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with you Hidan. I know you were listening. Is the pay that good?" He asked, walking to his side. Hidan was grinning.

"Hell yeah, you'll be feasting in no time! And don't worry, I'll make sure you aren't treated bad. I'll take care of you..." Hidan said, finally mastering sincerity. Itachi looked into his violet eyes, and nodded.

"I have no choice but to trust you. I hope you are right..." Itachi followed him to the brothel, swallowing his fear. He would make enough money for his brother... he would do whatever the man needed. Looking at Hidan, he could tell he wasn't so bad. The man was sincere, he just was bad at talking earlier. Though he did stare a bit much, he had to admit everyone did when he wore his bar uniform. Maybe he could trust him... he needed someone to trust in his life and...he did feel the need to hang onto the pale muscular arm swaying at the man's side... was he already gaining the brothel mentality?

Walking across the street and down the dimly lit sidewalk, Itachi began glancing around nervously. As far as he knew the road they were on didn't lead to the brothel building.

"Hidan?" He looked to the platinum haired man, who smiled in return.

"Trust me..."

"Do I have a choice?" The man's smile was worrying Itachi, where was he taking him?

"Nope. And here we are!" Hidan said, turning to the side and waving his arm at a building like it Itachi had just won a grand prize. It was a twenty four hour diner, a classic one that had windows around the front, letting each table see outside. Beside the booths and tables was a long bar with stools and behind them was a young blonde waitress. Itachi looked at Hidan curiously. Why did he take him here?

Grinning, Hidan found extreme amusement in Itachi's confusion. Tugging his arm, he led him inside.

"Why are we here?" Itachi asked softly not to sound rude to the waitress as he sat in a booth across from Hidan.

"We're getting some food." Hidan said, still grinning.

"I don't have the money Hidan, you know that!" He said, frustrated and gritting his teeth.

"No worries cutie, I got it handled..." He said. Itachi was about to object... mainly to the 'cutie' comment but also to the free food. Hidan didn't have too... Before he could talk though, the peppy waitress was at their side, pouring complimentary coffee. She obviously had a crush on his new...pimp? Damn that sounded awful even in his mind...he had a pimp! Looking to the menu, he used it to hide his face in shame.

"Sweetheart?" The blonde asked in a country accent. Itachi looked over, trying to rid himself of his own embarrassment.

"Sorry, yes?" He said politely.

"I asked what I could get ya?" She said, keeping her happy demeanor.

"Sorry... just.. ummm... I'll take some pancakes with extra syrup...and a few more packets of sugar..." He said, eying the darkness of his coffee. The waitress nodded and pranced off to the back to file their orders and he started pouring the two sugar packets he had into his coffee, keeping his gaze from falling on the man across from him.

"Sweet tooth eh?" Hidan said, looking out the window with the same grin still glued to his face.

"You didn't have to do this Hidan." He looked down, the blush creeping up his cheeks again.

"I wanted to." Hidan responded, sipping his coffee. Itachi looked up into the violet eyes...they really were sincere. He found himself staring at the man for a while, just watching as the man stared back. He cared...? He didn't understand it.. What pimp cares?

"So...umm," He broke the silence between them, "Will I be..uhh... working tonight?" Itachi asked, stirring in the extra sugar packets and cream the woman brought over.

"I don't know. I don't know what the boss wants. I doubt you'll be seeing a customer so quick." Hidan said, looking over when the waitress put their plates down. Looking at Itachi's he had to cover a laugh with his hand. The pancakes were covered in sticky syrup, and Itachi was sprinkling powdered sugar on them like a snow flurry...or...blizzard.

"That's good then.." Itachi said, popping his finger in his mouth to get the syrup he had gotten on it off. Hidan watched intently, feeling a familiar stir in his lower stomach.

"umm..damn..." Hidan said, staring into the Uchiha's eyes. Itachi reluctantly tore his eyes from his plate to look at the man.

"What?" He asked. Hidan blinked a few times like he had dazed off.

"I..forgot..sorry..." Hidan said, putting a piece of chicken he had ordered in his mouth, trying to ignore the Uchiha who was currently cleaning his hand like a cat each time he put a dripping piece of pancake in his mouth, the syrup dripping down his hand and wrist. Hidan had to admit the seducing creature before him did have a naturally sexy feline nature. He groomed himself constantly, and Hidan often noticed him fixing the bangs that hung by his face, his eyes closing almost completely like a cat pawing it's ears. The image was definitely alluring...

After their meals and check, Hidan began walking Itachi to Kakuzu's building, his eyes sneaking peaks to the side. Before leaving, Hidan had bought his new attraction a vanilla ice cream cone with hot fudge. He had to admit to himself...seeing Itachi lick the white ice cream from the cone...he had bought the treat for Itachi more for his own entertainment than the Uchiha's...

Turning the light off on his desk and walking to his bedroom for the night, Kakuzu was surprised to hear footsteps behind him. "We're closed..." He said, unlocking the door to his master bedroom. He kept it locked to make sure no customers took his girls into it.

"Like I give a fuck, I work here now." Hidan said, Itachi under his arm. Itachi didn't really know when Hidan thought it was okay to put his arm around him, but he didn't mind a bit.

"Oh really..." Kakuzu said smirking, a chuckle escaping his lips as he turned and circled them, his eyes wandering the delicate body beside Hidan. "Alright, he's hot... and it doesn't look like you threatened him into this... You really read for this kid?" Kakuzu asked, finally meeting Itachi's eyes. The onyx eyes stayed emotionless, but he nodded. Itachi didn't know how the pimp wanted him to act, so he decided it was safer to stay stoic.

"Alright then." Kakuzu took Itachi's arm and smirked then looked to Hidan. "How am I going to be sure he can perform?" Kakuzu asked, causing Hidan's grin to widen.

"I can test Itachi if you want Kakuzu." Hidan said, smiling at Itachi when the Uchiha turned to him in surprise.

"Oh yeah? Well I usually do the testing.. but I guess I haven't had a male as a worker yet so I better watch to be sure. Use my room here, it has a king size satin bed and everything you'll need..." Kakuzu waved his hand to the bedroom, watching as Itachi took a nervous breath...readying himself for what he was about to do...

Itachi couldn't help but feel nervous to the level of almost throwing up, Hidan wrapped fingers around his wrist leading him for the bed, he noticed the big man with the mask move a chair beside the bed and then sit down, watching them both.

The young raven wasn't sure he could actually do this, he knew this was nothing comparing to the things he would need to do with the real costumers, and someone watching him wouldn't be one of the worst things by far.

He had heard lots of things that had been done to the whores...it all made him very nervous but at least his temporary partner seemed fine with everything, Hidan was smirking watching Itachi's face intently. "I... Can I... use the bathroom first?"

Kakuzu stirred at the silent question. "Sure you can," big muscled arm waved to the left where a door was. "It's right there... I understand you're feeling nervous so take your time."

When the raven had left them he looked at the silver haired man standing by the bed apparently waiting for Itachi.  
Kakuzu smirked. "I can see you're really excited."

Hidan shifted, his hand sliding over his crotch to rub the hardness just for a moment. "Have been since I first saw him... well at least mentally aroused." he admitted, his hand leaving his groin when Itachi returned, "I'm ready."

"Come here then." Hidan motioned raising his hand as if in invitation and it was, his violet eyes followed the lean form as it crossed the room and stopped right before him, facing him with Kakuzu on their side. "Since I'm already hard...how about using...this?"

The question was clear, Hidan's thumb slid over rosy succulent lips as he asked, his eyes following the movement noticing Itachi's pale cheeks flare up with red color.

It was sudden for Itachi, but he had to do this and in a way he was grateful that he had to do this with Hidan, he liked the man, of course he didn't know anything of him yet but somehow he...felt okay with this.

Hidan observed the young raven get on his knees before him, he glanced to his side just to see his boss's dual colored eyes stare intently at Itachi, he decided to ignore Kakuzu's presence from then on.

Itachi undid the belt the man was wearing and then the button and zipper followed, his fingers were trembling but he ignored it, he had done this before, he could manage... there was a possibility Kakuzu wouldn't let him have the work if he performed bad...he couldn't let that happen. That's why he looked up at Hidan with his eyes half lidded as he pulled out the hard flesh from the boxers, pulling the fabric down enough for it to be comfortable for the man.

Hidan was big and Itachi was slightly panicking thinking how he could possibly manage to please something that...large with his mouth.

Swallowing the nervousness and a big part of his pride Itachi held the hard flesh by the base with his hand while he opened his mouth letting his tongue poke out and lap at the bulbous head.

The raven could feel the man enjoyed the actions no matter how shy they were and that encouraged him, he opened his mouth wider taking the tip into his hot mouth, his cheeks were burning but there was nothing he could do about it, he slid his tongue around the tip managing to dip it in the slit as he pulled back, swallowed and went down properly on the man.

Hidan tried not to choke when the beauty swallowed him down, on instinct his hand found home in the black hair fisting them none too gently, his eyes were on the mouth working him, taking him now deeply as Itachi sucked and bobbed the head up and down his length.

"Fuck... that's good." he groaned while his hand pushed Itachi down more, he was getting greedy, the mouth and lips wrapped around him just felt too good to stop, his hips started to move too, bucking forward hearing the lewd noises of a blowjob.

Itachi could hardly breathe, his mouth was full to its limits and he was sure the man intended to fill his throat too, it wasn't comfortable and he doubted he would ever enjoy giving head, his jaw was strained and it hurt but he let the man handle him, he didn't fight the hand pushing him down, fastening it up till he was pushed and pulled like a rag doll, the man literally fucking his face.

Hidan pulled the beauty away from his length by the silky hair, he had almost lost it there and he wanted to spill himself in the hot mouth or on the pretty face, he would love seeing his juices on those delicious looking lips and on those blush stained cheeks.

Hidan pulled the young raven up gently taking in the harsh breaths and the shameful black eyes, he almost felt sorry but that changed when he realized Itachi's leather clad hips were grinding into his naked ones and there was a definite hardness there under the black leather.

"That made you all hot and bothered?" Hidan teased hoping he wasn't insulting the beautiful man, his hands sneaked on the round backside squeezing it, feeling the warmth under the leather, it was a nice feeling, he spanked with both hands the sharp sound of skin connecting with leather arousing him further.

"I think you're going to fit the job then."

There was a flicker in the dark eyes that he couldn't quite translate but he let it pass. "You should get naked...so we can see you properly."

Itachi nodded his fingers automatically going for his shirt buttons undoing them while the silver haired man was removing his own clothes never taking the purplish eyes off of him, it made his heart race madly and he didn't understand was it in a good or in a bad way.

He let the leather hit the floor along with his crimson shirt every piece of clothe joining the boots he had taken off. He stood absolutely naked for Hidan and Kakuzu to see and judge. Yes, he was aroused and frankly Itachi didn't even know why, but he was also close to tears, that he realized when the masked man asked him to turn around so they could see his backside.

Itachi did turn, using the fact that the two men couldn't see his face, he squeezed his eyes shut fighting with his emotions.

He heard approving hums from behind they only made him feel like a chunk of meat but before he could break down, strong arms wrapped around his chest, he was leaned flush against a firm chest with his back and hot lips were brushing on his ear. "It doesn't have to be unpleasant at all..." Hidan's voice attacked Itachi's senses and when hands started roaming his pale body he couldn't help but shiver in enjoyment. The emotions and feeling rung through him were so...contradicting, he wish he could just stop thinking.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'll even prepare you... you realize the costumers most of the times won't even do that much..."

It seemed nodding was all Itachi could do lately, he let the man guide him on the bed and didn't object when he was pushed down on all fours with Hidan behind him slickening the fingers in lubricant.

It wasn't long till Itachi felt the digits touch the wrinkled skin between his ass cheeks rubbing and wetting it with sure moves, he could tell the platinum haired man had done this before as two fingers at the same time breached him and pushed inside of him deeply, Itachi arched his back gasping for air, the digits didn't let him gather his senses, the wriggled and spread him open with each move.

"Mh he's so tight and he's clenching down so hard...relax Itachi." With that said Hidan added the third finger having a difficulty to fit it inside the heat, his violet eyes watched his fingers abusing the pretty pink hole and he was sure Kakuzu was watching the same thing, but he couldn't be bothered by it, Itachi was so sensitive, the pale body trembling and arching as he rubbed the inner walls with his fingers firmly.  
Hidan wanted to make this easier on Itachi, he curled his fingers upwards while thrusting them inside harshly, it earned him a scream cut short in the middle, Itachi shuddered all through and pushed back on his hand, the loud gasps for air filling the room. He had hit the sweet spot.

"Nice reaction, the clients will love him!" Hidan commented, he himself was half crazed how he wanted to bury his aching length where his fingers were feasting right now, digging deep inside and thrusting almost brutally just to hear the beautiful man whimper and scream for him, he was sure Itachi was trying to keep the sounds inside but it didn't work very well.

Hidan didn't take long to prepare, he couldn't wait, grabbing a hold of a tempting ass cheek he squeezed feeling the tender flesh and feeling Itachi's body give into him, pushing back on his fingers and squeezing down on them, inviting him.  
Hidan pulled his fingers out observing the lewd way the puckered entrance twitched... everything about Itachi was inviting him.

"Head down, bottom up Itachi." He instructed and if he wasn't mistaken he heard Kakuzu groan lowly as Itachi complied putting the red cheek flush on the sheets, sticking the pale, lovely backside in the air.

"Brace yourself, I'm quite...large." Hidan was being too nice about this, he realized it but couldn't help it, he rubbed the lubricant unto his cock giving it few extra strokes to ease the tension a little bit.

Before he did anything else he leaned back, his eyes taking in the lovely exposed sight, his lips stretched into a smirk when his suspicion was confirmed, Itachi pinkish erection was nicely hard and leaking pre-cum, he was glad this aroused Itachi, it would make the ravens job much easier.

Knowing that Itachi was getting pleasure out of this he shifted closer to the pale body, one hand grabbing hold of a delicate hip, the other guiding his cock to the wetly shining wrinkled pucker, he took his time rubbing the tip against it enjoying the shivers rocking both his and Itachi's bodies.

He surprised himself with a deep, low moan coming from his chest as he pushed his cock deep inside the raven, the tightness and the heat surrounding him was numbing his senses and making him clutch Itachi's hips hard, his mouth parted in ecstasy hearing Itachi whimper in a quite pleasured way, the fact that the little ass pushed back unto his length proved that Itachi wasn't in pain.

Hidan started moving not bothering to keep it slow or gentle, he pulled out to the tip and pushed back inside burying himself to the hilt each time while Itachi most probably trying to prove how good he would be for the job took him whole each time and squeezed on his length trying to force his orgasm out of him...

"Damn...fuck! I'm gonna lose it..." he groaned, his moves roughening up till he was slamming inside hard and fast and till Itachi was screaming into the pillows sounding like he's chewing on them. the delicate hands were fisting the sheets mercilessly, Hidan saw the knuckles had turned white.

Itachi pushed himself up on his arms arching his back, he couldn't believe that the man had already found his sweet spot and he couldn't believe how insanely good the rough thrusts felt, he couldn't care less why and for what he was doing this right now, he just wanted more.

"More...ah! H-Hidan...more!" Itachi wasn't acting, but he guessed it could seem from aside that he was, well he hoped Kakuzu will appreciate his needy state and see it as a slutty behaviour and hire him for the job.

Hidan was pleased beyond belief to hear the screams for more, grabbing Itachi's wrists he used them to pull the delicate body unto his length whenever he ploughed inside, the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together filling the spacious room, Hidan heard another low groan coming from Kakuzu and he grinned watching the perfect ass swallow his length again and again...this was madness. He himself was making noises he had never heard himself emit during sex, no matter how good it was.

"Let him do some work too Hidan..."

Hidan wasn't pleased for the interruption but he guessed it was needed for Kakuzu to see what Itachi could do, growling he pulled himself out of the heat and laid on the bed.

"Ride me."Itachi wasn't all that sure he could do it, his body was weak with pleasure, and he had been so close when Kakuzu had ruined his fun, now all he wanted was that big rod back inside of him.

He crawled on top of the manly body, his hands laying on firm chest as he lifted himself forward watching between his legs where Hidan was holding his erection with one hand, steadying it as he saw down on it.

From that point Itachi didn't care much of anything, the new position allowed the big length to fill him completely as all his weight was concentrated on his backside, the feeling was overwhelming and he found himself bouncing up and down fast and hard with Hidan's hands on his hips guiding him and helping him move.

If this was what it meant to be a whore then he loved it, his cock was wet from his juices and the rough movement made it slap against wet skin, Itachi felt drool slide down his chin, but he was too busy with screaming and keeping the position not to lose the feeling of his prostate being stabbed repeatedly.

"M-mind-blowing!" that was pretty much all Hidan could say about the sight and feeling presented to him, Itachi riding him hard and fast was the best sex experience he had ever had and if Kakuzu wanted to see more performance from him or Itachi, well then the man was in for disappointment, because there was no way Hidan could prolong this.

Growling like an animal he wrapped his hand around Itachi's bouncing cock, squeezing it and stroking roughly, hoping to force the raven to come, because he was already the filling the lovely ass up with his come, hearing the wet sounds of his cock abusing the tight hole as Itachi wriggled the ass in circled mewling at the ceiling.

Hot spurts of creamy liquid connected with Hidan's heaving chest and when it stopped the next thing connecting with his chest was a limp and seemingly unconscious Itachi, Hidan grinned widely hearing the low moans still coming from the beauty on his chest...well, this was fun.

Kakuzu coughed, he had to clear his throat and he had to say something though he was kind of...dazed, he wouldn't let the two know but he was having a hard problem right now and during the 'show' he had secretly rubbed himself through his pants...he didn't have any doubts anymore, Itachi was a gold mine.

Standing up, Kakuzu made sure to stay back so neither man on the bed would notice his...problem. "That was a fine show Itachi..." He chuckled lowly as the raven panted and tried to calm himself down on the Hidan's chest.

After a couple minutes, Itachi finally had gained the ability to breathe like a human and he used the last of his energy to turn towards the muscular pimp. "Did I...get the job?"

"Yeah. You can rest and sleep here or head home...Be here tomorrow night." He said, tossing a clip with a nice amount of cash on the bed. "That's for the show and for Hidan. Plus to be sure I see you tomorrow..."

Kakuzu watched as Itachi started counting the money as he relaxed on his new employee, Hidan stroking his her delicately. The two did make a nice pair, he wondered if there was anything more then lust there. Walking to the hallway, Kakuzu became fully aware that his problem wasn't going away anytime soon...

"Girls!" He called, walking down the girls hall to find a solution to his problem...


End file.
